


Hide-and-Seek

by Dawn3002



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, George finally moves into the dteam house, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, and deals with some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn3002/pseuds/Dawn3002
Summary: George has always been good at hiding, but Dream has always been good at finding him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Hide-and-Seek

The distant voices of Sapnap, Bad, Quackity, and Karl calling for George can barely be heard over the loud repetitive dripping sound of the basement pipes. The air smells musty, and the concrete floor remains cold regardless of how long George has been sitting there.

He knows the game is supposed to be over. He knows he has no reason to remain in his hiding place.

But he can’t bring himself to leave.

——————————

A little over a month ago, George was finally able to move into the Dream Team house, and it has been even better than he expected. While he had been a little nervous at first, he quickly settled in after the three of them tried (and failed many many times) to bake their own cake from scratch. The easy banter as the flour danced in the air and covered their faces made George realize that meeting his friends in person just brought them closer. 

He and Sapnap have consistently had little dumb competitions (who can clean things up the fastest, who can beat the other at Mario Kart, etc.), but they’ve also had some fun doing things together (recently Sapnap got him to watch an anime that actually wasn’t that bad surprisingly). 

Meanwhile, he and Dream basically spend most of their time in each other’s rooms. George isn’t sure how it happened, but gradually they started letting themselves inside their bedrooms to talk about anything or everything. In the end, he doesn’t think about it too much. It’s just their regular long discord calls migrating to real life.

(Except, they have found themselves falling asleep in each other’s beds as they speak softly, taking in the warmth and scent and security of existing in one another’s presence under the warm covers)

(The door to Dream’s room, which used to be locked sometimes when it was just Sapnap, is now always open...)

——————————

While the Dream Team house is fairly big, the place feels a bit more crowded at the moment. Bad, Quackity, and Karl are visiting for the week, and their presence has caused the building to be full of energy and excitement. 

Today, Dream has left the house on his own to buy some extra things, and the rest of the housemates are trying to come up with activities to do together.

And in that moment, George considered how large the house is, and suggested that they play hide-and-seek.

At first, Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl joked around about George’s child-like suggestion, but eventually they admitted that they wanted to try the game.

(Especially after George bet all of them that he could beat them all without even trying)

With Bad being made the seeker, George began quickly looking through the house to find a good hiding spot. When he walked down into the unfinished basement, George found it.

There was multiple piles of storage boxes throughout the space, but there was one particular one tucked into a corner. The spare blanket hanging off the boxes hid the fact that there was a small dark space within this pile of boxes. George crawled into the space and softly cackled at his genius. 

When seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into an hour, Bad and the rest had not been able to find him. From his hiding space, he could hear Bad find Karl, and then the two of them finding Quackity. It took the three of them much longer to find Sapnap because of his knowledge of the space, but now he has joined the rest in trying to find George.

Several times they would walk by his hiding place, but would completely miss it. It didn’t even cross their minds to look down and into the small space behind the thick blanket.

After a while, the housemates slowly began to admit defeat and started asking George to come out of hiding. And George fully planed to. He was gleefully looking forward to the looks on his faces when he revealed himself.

But somewhere along the line, George’s mind turned against him.

As he sat in the dark enclosed mostly silent space, the lack of stimulation caused George’s mind to wander, and he started noticing some similarities between his current predicament and his day to day life. And no matter how much he tries to tell himself it’s irrational, his mind continues down the rabbit hole.

George is always known for being open and sociable with everyone. He can easily make friends, and he always tries to make every situation funny and enjoyable for everyone.

But as soon as things get more serious or he feels vulnerable, he immediately retreats into himself and pretends to be as unaffected and smiley as normal.

He hides himself away, and nobody can find him. He’s the best at it after-all.

Well, almost nobody.

Dream always says that George “knows him,” but Dream knows George too. Whenever George feels legitimately upset, Dream immediately tries to give him gifts and do things for him to try to make him happy again. Whenever George feels nervous, Dream immediately lowers his voice and softly calms him down and reassure him. Whenever George feels hopeless, Dream immediately is there to cheer him on.

No matter where he tries to hide, Dream finds him. 

(And he wants to be annoyed, but he only feels fondness...)

And now, Dream’s not around and nobody can find him and George is feeling stupid because he’s about to cry because of a silly children’s game. He can easily crawl out of the space, show himself to his friends, and move on with his life.

But he knows, he knows that even if he physically leaves this space, mentally his self will be trapped because of how far his mind has spiraled. The ache that exists right now in his chest will continue for days.

So, he stays in the dark, and waits.

Then he hears the front door open.

Dream.

Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl are probably telling Dream that they can’t find him, but George can barely hear their voices over the frantic pounding of his heart. His body tenses in anticipation, and his heart sparks with hope. 

This feeling becomes a full on flame when Dream immediately walks down the basement stairs. However, he walks around the space in circles and keeps missing him. The fear creeps back in, his palms begin to sweat, and his chest starts drowning.

What if even Dream can’t find him?

But then, George hears him stop right next to George’s hiding space, and Dream begins walking towards the hidden space. George’s heart goes into overtime and he holds his breath.

A large sun kissed hand gently lifts the fabric and George immediately sees wavy blond hair and hazel eyes. Dream smiles at him and George’s heart simultaneously calms and soars. He smiles back.

“Hi George”

“Hi Dream”

George lost the game, but maybe, just maybe, he doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thank you to Ryan, Rib, Ori, and the rest of bonk chat for giving me the courage to finally post this! You all are the best!!!


End file.
